


Nomes de bebê

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Felizes Para Sempre [2]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny e Mindy decidem nomes para seu futuro bebê. Fanfic do futuro. Escrito para a operação “água tônica”, o desafio fofo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomes de bebê

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ana(BrazilTMP)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ana%28BrazilTMP%29).



> Esse é um tipo de seguimento à minha história Passos, mas é também super fofo e pode ser lido separadamente, então queria submetê-lo ao incrível desafio criado por phunkybrewster, aproveite. Agradecimentos especiais a minha incrível beta Robinbrowneyes1975, siga ela no seu tumblr: redrobin2175.  
> -MG

"Danny, Danny, precisamos começar a escolher nomes de bebê," Mindy disse enquanto se deitava no sofá com um livro de bebê na mão enquanto Danny sentou perto dela lendo uma revista médica.

"Não pode ser nome relacionado a celebridades nem Jogos Vorazes," Danny disse, sem desviar o olhar de seu artigo.

“Mas eu não ia…certo…então é um não para Katniss, Peeta e Prim?" Mindy disse quando Danny olhou para cima e a encarou.

"Ou Gale," Danny disse, olhos levantados com um olhar incisivo debaixo dos seus óculos vermelho.

"Ou Gale. Você só tem que tirar todos os nomes divertidos," Mindy disse com irritação.

“E quanto a Chloe?" Danny perguntou, colocando o jornal para baixo, segurando seu pé no colo e massageando.

"Sério? Ooh," Mindy disse com um sorriso que se tornou um olhar estranho.

"Sim. Desculpe. Eu massageei muito forte?" Danny perguntou, preocupado.

“Não…eu só…minha barriga está estranha. Como se o bebê chutasse como um motor.” disse Mindy.

“Me deixe sentir. Hmm, isso é estranho.” disse Danny, preocupação em seu rosto quando sentiu seu abdômen.

Eles logo se encontraram no hospital fazendo um ultra-som.

“Bem, podem olhar para isso?" o médico disse enquanto moveu o objeto em seu abdômen.

“Isso é o que acho que é?!" Mindy disse animada.

"Sim, vocês terão gêmeos, Mindy. Bebê B deve ter se escondido durante os ultra anteriores e também estado menos ativo anteriormente. Entretanto, os dois estão saudáveis."

Mindy não podia acreditar. Ela estava grávida de gêmeos, dois bebês, com Danny.

"Danny, são dois! Bebê B deve ter escutado nós falando sobre nomes. Ela não queria que a gente esquecesse dela."

“Sim, ou dele.” disse Danny, olhando surpreso para a imagem dos seus filhos. Ele nunca imaginou que teria um filho, ainda mais dois. Ele também pensou que não encontraria amor depois de Christina, mas Mindy tinha sido um raio de luz em sua vida, iluminando-o e consertando seu coração partido.

“Vocês querem saber o sexo?" o médico perguntou.

"Não."

"Sim."

“O que você quer dizer com ‘sim’? Pensei que tinha dito que queria que fosse surpresa.” disse Danny.

“Eu disse, mas agora são dois deles. Isso é duas vezes mais coisas e eu realmente não quero nada neutro.” Mindy explicou.

“Tem certeza?"

"Sim, vamos descobrir."

"Certo."

"Certo, vamos dar uma olhada. Bebê A é uma menina e bebê B…." o médico disse, movendo o instrumento.

“Nós vamos ter duas meninas, eu sabia! Danny e se tivermos duas meninas? Pense em todas as roupas fofas combinando!" Mindy disse enquanto Danny ficou em pé do lado da mesa de exame.

“E quanto a ‘isso’? Danny disse com um sorriso. Ele queria um filho, mas já tinha começado a imaginar uma garota, uma miniatura de Mindy.

"Hmm, bebê B está sendo bem envergonhado. Não vou ser capaz de dizer a vocês hoje. Provavelmente ele ou ela vai se mover e vocês vão saber na nossa próxima consulta.” O médico disse, limpando o gel da barriga de Mindy.

“Tudo bem. Acho que é um menino.” Mindy disse com um sorriso.

“Achei que queria duas meninas?" Danny perguntou, confuso, enquanto o médico saiu e Mindy começou a se vestir.

“Sim, mas, um menino seria legal também. Se você pensar bem, tem que ser um menino. Só um filho seu ficaria envergonhado com uma câmera," Mindy disse com um sorriso.

“Não acho que isso funcione assim; e ei, o que isso quer dizer?"

"Nada, querido. Vamos, quero começar a comprar para nossa filha."

“Mas, e quanto a achar um nome?" Danny disse.

“Muito tempo para isso depois. Vem.” disse Mindy, pegando sua mão e saindo da sala do hospital.

Quatro meses depois

"Dr. L, Dr. C, eles são tão lindos.” Betsy disse, olhando para os dois bebês nos braços de Mindy.  
Mesmo Mindy e Danny sendo casados por dois anos e Mindy tendo mudado legalmente seu sobrenome para o dele, todos na clínica ainda a chamavam de Dr.L. para prevenir a confusão de qual Dr.C estava sendo chamado.

“Eles são perfeitos.” Mindy disse, olhando para sua filha e filho recém-nascidos. Aconteceu que ela estava certa, bebê B era um menino.

"Dr.C, Dr. L, eles são tão fofos, posso ficar com um?" Morgan, perguntou em pé ao lado de Betsy.

"Não, Morgan, você não pode ficar com um.” Danny disse, mexendo sua cabeça.

“Por que não? Você ainda vai ficar com um. Eu só quero o menino. Prometo que crio ele direito.” disse Morgan.

"Não, Morgan, você não vai pegar nenhum dos meus bebês. Pare de perguntar.” disse Mindy, irritada.

“Certo, certo, eu posso ser o padrinho.” disse Morgan.

“Muito bem, Mindy.” disse Jeremy, entrando com balões que diziam “é uma menina” e “é um menino”.

“Então eu fico como padrinho?" perguntou Morgan de novo, mas Mindy e Danny o ignoraram.

“Quais vão ser os nomes dos bebês, Dr.L e Dr. C?" Tamara perguntou. Ela estava em pé ao lado de Morgan com suas mãos nas dele.

"Certo, os nomes. Danny, você faz as honras?" perguntou Mindy, ainda olhando admirada para os bebês.

“Pessoal, nós gostaríamos de formalmente apresentá-los a Chloe Caralynn Castellano e Robert Carlo Castellano.” disse Danny, radiante de orgulho.

“Nós vamos chamá-lo de Robbie para encurtar.” adicionou Mindy, olhando para cima e sorrindo.

“Desculpe, estou atrasado. Tive que parar para comprar isso e o trânsito estava um horror.” Peter disse, entrando com dois ursos de pelúcia, um azul e outro rosa.

"Peter, você sabe que eles não vão conseguir brincar com isso por pelo menos alguns anos?" Jeremy disse, sem gostar do presente de Peter ter ofuscado o dele.

"Dr.L, você planeja amamentar os dois? Eu amamentei meu filho e meus seios nunca foram os mesmos depois disso.” disse Beverly.

"Beverly, isso é, é inapropriado e definitivamente algo que eu não queria saber sobre você.” Mindy disse, tentando esquecer a imagem em sua cabeça.

“Certo, certo, certo, todos para fora! Mindy precisa descansar.” Danny disse, levando todos para fora do quarto. Os pais de Mindy, Rishi, Richie e a mãe de Danny estiveram lá mais cedo. O parto havia sido difícil, já que Mindy deu a luz naturalmente. Depois disso e com todos os visitantes e perguntas, ele sabia que ela estava exausta.

"Danny, não seja rude. Obrigada a todos por virem.” disse Mindy, entretanto, Danny estava certo, a exaustão estava começando a chegar.

“Você devia dormir um pouco.” disse Danny, indo em direção a ela para pegar Chloe dos braços de Mindy.

"Não, eu só, só quero ficar com eles um pouco mais. Aí eu prometo que vou descansar.” disse Mindy, sem estar pronta para que eles voltassem para o berçário.

“Certo." disse Danny com um sorriso.

“Olhe o que nós fizemos, Danny.” disse Mindy olhando para os bebês dormindo.

“Você foi muito bem, Mindy.” disse Danny, gentilmente dando um beijo em sua testa.

“Obrigada por segurar na minha mão, limpar minha testa e me dizer que estava linda, enquanto empurrava nossos bebês miscigenados.” Mindy disse sorrindo, pensando no discurso que Danny deu sobre o que um “homem de verdade”. “Honestamente você foi melhor do que pensei que seria.” Mindy disse com um sorrisinho.  
“O que isso quer dizer?" disse Danny, fingindo estar ofendido.

“Eu meio que esperava que você fosse desmaiar de desidratação por suar muito.” Mindy disse com um sorriso.

“Eu te amo.” Danny disse beijando seus lábios. Ele então pegou Chloe, então Robbie, colocando-os nos berços do hospital.  
Ele se virou para ver que Mindy já estava dormindo. Ele pensou que o dia mais feliz de sua vida havia sido quando ele casou com sua melhor amiga. Ele estava errado. Era hoje, finalmente tendo sua própria família.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido, espero que tenha gostado. Eu ainda tenho mais uma história sobre raiva para postar. Você pode me seguir no tumblr: mindiangrowl.


End file.
